


Hunted Because of Who we Are

by ThePoisonPen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Fugitives, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonPen/pseuds/ThePoisonPen
Summary: "ATTENTION! This is an important public service announcement. South Korea has joined the coalition of nations dedicated to eliminating the threat of persons with unnatural abilities. Anyone who has information is urged to call this number: 9-325-6439. May the world remain forever safe."Now where could they run? Was there any place on the planet where they were safe? There had to be...there just had to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who left kudos on my other Exo story, thank you so much. I just deleted it because I wanted to have one story for each of my bands before I start more…it’s just something I like to do. I also had okay feelings for that story. Sorry for that. However, please enjoy this story that I have a more confident attitude for. Here we go!**

            “Shit!”

            “What’s wrong? Chanyeol, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun peaked through the curtains to see police cars parked outside the apartment. “Oh no.”

            Changyeol tore himself away from the window and rushed to the closet. Wasting no time, he pulled a large backpack out, shouting for Baekhyun to do the same. They had prepared for this moment ever since the PSA was broadcast on every South Korean screen two years ago, and they knew exactly what to do in this situation.

            The other obeyed and grabbed his own pack.

            Before they could leave the room, they heard the door being broken down, and they heard more than twenty soldiers and police men stream in. They heard orders to search the house being issued out.

            Chanyeol opened the window that lead to the fire escape. “Baekhyun,” he whispered. He nodded down to the street.

            Nodding, Baekhyun started looking for something to barricade the door.

            There was no time. “Move,” Chanyeol ordered. He opened the door, causing every gun to be trained on him. He knew he would not die from them; they were tranquilizer guns, and the soldiers were there to take Chanyeol and Baekhyun off to God knows where. Chanyeol swore he would never let them take Baekhyun, and he was about to keep his promise. Slamming his hand on the wall, he sparked a raging fire and sent it streaking towards the squadron.

            The soldiers cried out and fell back, trying to take a shot at the fire wielder as they went.

            Ducking, Chanyeol ducked through the window and climbed down the ladder. “Run, Baekhyun!”

            His friend took off down the alley, looking back to make sure Chanyeol was behind him.

            Thanks to his long legs, Chanyeol caught up in no time. “Move it!”

            The soldiers had escaped the building and were after the two, the occasional tranquilizer dart whizzing past their intended target.

            “Close your eyes,” Baekhyun hissed. “Do it now.” When he was sure Chanyeol was protected, he sucked in a deep breath, concentrated his energy, and let it out in the only form he could: light.

            A huge sphere of light shot out from him and expanded until it enveloped the soldiers as well.

            Chanyeol felt Baekhyun leading him to safety as he heard their pursuers stop firing.

            “I can’t see!”

            “My eyes!”

            Baekhyun tuned the distressed cries out of his ears; he had to get Chanyeol to safety. He dragged the taller man up every time he stumbled. His energy spent, he let the ball of light go to dissipate on its own. Stumbling himself, he led Chanyeol away from the burning building. “It’s okay. You can open your eyes now.”

            Chanyeol opened his eyes and blinked before slowing down, panting. “Are they following us?”

            Shaking his head, Baekhyun sat down shakily. “They shouldn’t be.”

            With labored breathing, Chanyeol pulled out his wallet and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He looked at the address and phone number. “Here,” he said, pointing to the address. “We have to go here.”

            “Are we going to call him?”

            “No. They could listen in.”

            Baekhyun decided not to question it; Chanyeol had become more paranoid after the PSA. “We have to walk. We can’t spend any money,” he said, going down the mental list of how to get around quietly.

            Chanyeol did feel slightly proud Baekhyun had remembered it. “Let’s get going,” he said calmly. He picked up his pack and offered his hand.

            Taking it, Baekhyun was hauled to his feet with a groan. Sighing, he picked up his pack and followed his friend into the night.

            When the PSA was broadcasted, Kyungsoo calmly, but quickly, fled Seoul. He told no one but his friends where he was going; he just disappeared. Two years later, he had a nice house and a boyfriend, and he was never found as the government swept through. He felt peaceful as he watched the ocean lap at the rocks. He bent down and picked one up, watching the lighter grain swirl around the darker surface in an almost hypnotic manner.

            Jongin watched his partner from the window and smiled. He had no idea why Kyungsoo spent so long by the ocean, but who was he to interfere?

            Kyungsoo looked back at the house and smiled back. Turning back to the stone, he focused his energy onto it. He focused on it, formed an image in his mind, and pinpointed his energy on the areas he wanted to shape.

            Soon, the rock started to flake away like it was being knapped away. Bit by bit, more pieces fell away until it started to form a shape.

            Kyungsoo felt the effects of focusing his energy so intensely, but he kept going. His efforts were rewarded with a rough heart shaped stone that looked like something from the stone age. He loved it, and he hoped Jongin liked it too.

            “Kyungsoo!” Jongin had come out and was walking to the smaller man.

            Said man looked back to the ocean before meeting Jongin half way. “Here,” he said as he offered the stone heart.

            As they headed back to the house, Jongin palmed the heart. He liked how it fit comfortably in his palm, how it was big enough to no lose yet small enough to fit in his pocket. “I love it,” he breathed. “Why are you giving me this?”

            Shrugging, Kyungsoo said, “something to remember me by.” He met Jongin’s gaze. “In case something happens to me.”

            Frowning, Jongin continued the walk in silence, focusing instead on the wind in his hair. “Are…you okay?”

            “Yeah, why?”

            “People don’t randomly say things like ‘in case something happens to me’,” Jongin replied. “Is there something wrong?”

            Kyungsoo shook his head. “I was just thinking…” He had never made Jongin aware that he was…unnatural, what the government called people with abilities. If he did not do it now, then when would he? Taking a deep breath. “Do you want to know where I got the heart?”

            As they walked through the door, the taller man nodded. “Sure. Okay.” He sounded unsure, like he knew something was up. He flopped down on the couch and laid the stone heart where his fleshy one lay underneath.

            Kyungsoo had to admit, it looked adorable.

            “So where did you get it?” Jongin asked innocently.

            Kyungsoo sat down next to Jongin’s side and stroked the other man’s hair. “I…I’ve been keeping something from you…” He was hesitant even now. He knew there was no going back. “I-”

            Someone was knocking, no pounding, on their door.

            “Kyungsoo! Please open up!”

            Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Chanyeol?” he breathed. “Chanyeol?”

            “Is anyone home?”

            “Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo got up and approached the door slowly. Looking through the peep hole, he saw who they were and immediately unlocked the door.

            No sooner was the door unlocked, Chanyeol opened it. “Oh my gosh,” he gasped.

            Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo tightly. “You’re safe. Oh, thank God.” He stilled when he saw Jongin come into view.

            Chanyeol flinched and fire erupted from his hand. “Kyungsoo, who is this?”

            Jongin jumped back in fear, eyes wide. “Holy shit, you’re a-”

            “Say it,” Chanyeol hissed. “I fucking dare you.” His eyes were like hardened steel, and if looks could kill, Jongin would be dead a thousand times over. “Why is he here?” he questioned Kyungsoo.

            The shorter man swallowed as he put himself between the two. “Chanyeol, please calm down. This,” he pointed to his boyfriend, “is Jongin. We’re dating…please calm down.”

            Chanyeol was not ready to do so, but Baekhyun’s gentle hand on his arm convinced him to, at least, stop the fire dancing around his arm. “Does he know?”

            Kyungsoo lowered his eyes and shook his head.

            Baekhyun’s eyes flicked from one person to another, but he kept his hand on Chanyeol’s arm. “So him,” he finally said quietly.

            “What?”

            “Show me what?” Jongin’s confused eyes met Kyungsoo. “Look at me,” he demanded.

            Kyungsoo begrudgingly met Jongin’s gaze.

            “Show me what?”

            Kyungsoo picked up the stone heart that lay on the table and held it up so Jongin could see. “I don’t want this,” he whispered, pointing at the heart.

            As if on cue, the stone floated a few inches above Kyungsoo’s hand and shattered, pieces skidding in all directions on the floor.

            Jongin jumping away in fear made Kyungsoo hurt even more. “However, I still want this.” He kept his hand where it was.

            The pieces of broken stone shook and then shot back to the hand to form the heart again, fusing until there was no evidence it was ever broken.

            The room was silent as everyone stood around, waiting for someone to do something.

            Finally, Kyungsoo broke the silence. “Jongin…say something, please.” His eyes begged his partner.

            Conflict raced through Jongin’s mind. The person he knew for a year and fell in love with was a lie. He knew Kyungsoo as a person without abilities, a natural, and now that has changed. What else was a lie? Was all of it a lie? Swallowing his anger down, he turned to Baekhyun.

            Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close as if he was expecting an attack.

            “It’s okay,” Baekhyun whispered.

            “What’s your trick?” Jongin rasped, voice strained with anger and confusion.

            Silently, Baekhyun lifted his hand and let a gentle glow emanate from his palm. It was a far cry from the harsh sun he summoned earlier that night. He took a few steps closer to Jongin, telling him it was okay. Reaching out, he stopped when he saw Jongin step back.

            Kyungsoo refused to cry in front of his friends, and he handed the heart back to Jongin.

            “I’ll go and…a-and…set up the guest room,” Jongin sighed, walking right past the stone heart. He could have sworn he heard Kyungsoo whimper.

            “No need,” Chanyeol growled. “Kyungsoo, we need to go.”

            Baekhyun nodded. “We were attacked by police and soldiers about three hours ago. They’ll be coming for you next. We have to run.” The urgency in his voice set Kyungsoo off.

            “They’re coming here?” he hissed. “Why did you fail to mention this?” It was his turn to be angry.

            “No time,” Baekhyun snapped back. “Get ready.” He looked at everyone. “This is not a drill!”

            Kyungsoo was already rushing through the house to the bedroom. “Baekhyun! Chanyeol! It’s time to find the others!”

**So, this is the first chapter in my story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a little trouble starting stories, but I hope this start is good. Please stay tuned for another chapter in the future. Thank you all. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for sticking with me! Here’s the next chapter, as promised. Please enjoy! Here we go!**

As Kyungsoo headed for the bedroom, Chanyeol raided the pantry and refrigerator. He grabbed water bottles and cans of food.

            Baekhyun grabbed a can opener. “Here!” He threw it to Chanyeol, who caught it and stuffed it into his bag.

            Jongin, deciding he did not want to see strangers rummaging through his house, headed upstairs to confront Kyungsoo. “What the fuck is going on?” he seethed, punching the door open.

            Kyungsoo flinched as the door hit the wall, and he turned to face his partner. “Please understand,” he said. “I couldn’t tell you who I was…I didn’t want to.”

            Jongin nodded, but he clearly did not understand. “Want to what? Tell me? Why?” He stalked closer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            “Because I wanted to protect you!” Kyungsoo shouted back. “I wanted…to protect me…” He looked at through teary eyes. “What would you have done if I just came out and said it?” He waited for an answer.

            Jongin did not have one. He ducked his head and looked to the ground. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t know.” He could not imagine what life was like for Kyungsoo; he could not imagine what went through Kyungsoo’s mind when he watched commercials for handing in unnaturals.

            “Are you going to turn us in?”

            Jongin turned to see Chanyeol standing in the doorway. “No,” he whispered more to himself than anyone else. He looked at Kyungsoo and realized that he could not do it, even if he wanted to.

            Kyungsoo grabbed his pack and threw one to Jongin. “Let’s go,” he said.

            “Go?”

            Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at Jongin over their shoulders.

            “I’m coming with you?” Jongin asked. “Why?”

            As Chanyeol headed back downstairs, Kyungsoo put a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “We don’t have time for this,” he said. “We need to go now.”

            Shaking his head, Jongin took a step back. “You want me to run from the law with you? Constantly watch my back? What kind of life is that?” He was, for the first time in his young life, truly scared.

            Kyungsoo tried his best to smile. “You’ll be running away with me,” he soothed. “And I’ll protect you. Please, though. We have to get a move on.”

            Jongin swallowed. He had to be there for Kyungsoo; that’s what boyfriends do, right? He picked up his bag and nodded. “All right. Let’s go.”

            With swelling pride, Kyungsoo followed him out the door.

            Baekhyun let out a gasp as he ran from the window. “Guys! Look!”

            A lone police car had pulled up in the driveway, the lights flashing but no siren on.

            Chanyeol swore under his breath and summoned a fire ball.

            “Not yet,” Jongin whispered. “Find a place to hide, all of you! Don’t argue, just do it.” As the others dispersed, Jongin turned the TV on and ruffled his hair. He sat on the couch and took a deep breath. He heard the knock at the door, and got up to answer it. “Hello?” he groaned, looking as groggy as he could.

            The officer smiled. “Hello, sir. We have received news that two highly dangerous criminals are out and about. We were wondering if they had made it all the way out here.”

            “Out here,” Jongin scoffed. “What, are they unnaturals?” He put as much venom in the word as possible. “Does one have super speed?”

            Annoyed at the mocking tone, the officer shook his head and bit out “no, but one can wield fire. He burned down his apartment building about five hours ago.”

            “Yeah,” Jongin huffed, “I heard that on the news. Sorry. There was no one here but me.”

            “Well thank you for your cooperation, sir. You have a good evening.”

            “You too,” Jongin said, and he closed the door. When he lost sight of the siren lights, he called for the others.

            “Thank you,” Kyungsoo said as he hugged Jongin.

            Chanyeol simply nodded his thanks while Baekhyun hugged him.

            “That was brave of you,” he said. “Thank you.”

            Nodding, Jongin gently pried the other man off him. “My car is in the garage. Come on.”

            As he loaded everything in the trunk, Kyungsoo feel the vibration of oncoming vehicles, and heavy ones at that. It was one perk he got from being able to bend the earth. “Get as far away as you can,” he said as he stepped out of the garage. “Don’t come back for me. I’ll find you later.”

            “Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked. He could not hear the cars nor see the head lights, so, to him, Kyungsoo was heading out randomly into the early morning.

            “I’m going to protect you guys,” Kyungsoo answered. “Don’t wait up for me.” Heading out, he felt for where the cars were, and if the others would have time to run. With a burst of energy, he sent a shockwave through the earth and waited. The vibrations soon stopped, meaning he had hit his target. With a quick flick of his wrist, stalagmites erupted from the ground, following a path that would lead to the soldiers.

            Jongin brought the car out and drove down the road. “There’s enough time, Kyungsoo!” He shouted as he approached. “Get in! You’ve done enough.”

            Kyungsoo wanted to stay and see if he really did something, but he knew that would be idiotic.  He ran to the shotgun seat and closed the door. “Let’s go.”

            The car raced down the road and out of sight.

            In the other direction, soldiers groaned as they crawled out of their wrecked cars. The shockwave came from nowhere, and those left untouched were knocked into the air by the stalagmites. The silver lining to this was they knew they were on the right path. It was a path they intended to follow.

            In the car, Chanyeol leaned to the front, eyeing Jongin as he spoke to Kyungsoo. “Who are we picking up first?”

            Kyungsoo pulled out his own paper complete with address and phone number. “My paper tells me where Joonmyeon is living. We have to,” he read the paper, “go back to Seoul.” He turned to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “Weren’t you guys already there?”

            Nodding, Baekhyun sighed. “A flaw in the system…oh well.”

            The system was a sort of way of finding each other if need be. Each person had a paper with the address and phone number of another. One person would find one person, then they would find the next, thanks to the papers they had. It seemed like Baekhyun and Chanyeol did not have the paper with Sehun’s address.

            “It doesn’t matter,” Jongin said over his shoulder. “We’ll go find him and pick him up. Easy as pie.”

            “Not so fast,” Chanyeol warned. “With our faces plastered on the new screen, police will be out looking for us. We can’t endanger you, Jongin,” he growled. “This isn’t your fight.”

            “It is too my fight,” Jongin snapped back. “My boyfriend is in danger, and I am going to help whether you want me to or not.”

            The others fell silent, unsure of what to say.

            Sehun groaned as he got home from work. He set the key to his apartment down on the table and did the only thing he had the energy for this night; he turned on the TV.

            “Breaking news,” the reporter announced. “Two criminals are on the run, and are wanted for arson, assaulting police officers, and resisting arrest. They were last seen in this video leaving the burning apartments.” Two pictures appeared on the screen.

            With sudden clarity, Sehun leaned forward and gasped. “Chanyeol…Baekhyun…police…” He knew more than police where after his friends; the reporters only said things like that to find out where they were. He opened his wallet and reached for his paper but was interrupted by his cellphone pinging. He had received a text message.

            “Hello from an old friend,” it read. “We’re coming to pick you up. Don’t go anywhere.”

            As Sehun’s excitement kicked up, so did the wind, and a slight breeze ruffled his hair. He started a new text message. “All right, Kyungsoo. I’ll wait for you.”

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the confusing thing where I accidentally left parts of the other chapter on this one. Once again, so sorry. Thanks! Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with another chapter. Thank you for sticking with me. Here we go!**

Sehun smiled as he felt Luhan drape himself over him. “Get off,” he groaned.

            Luhan did as he was told, laughing. “Who was it?” he asked.

            Sehun’s smile fell. “It was Kyungsoo,” he said quietly.

            “That can’t be right,” Luhan said. “We agreed to only call in cases of emergency.” He plucked the phone out of Sehun’s hand, good mood still evident. That stopped as soon as he read the text and saw who it was from. “No,” he almost spat. “Not now, not after we took so long to finally settle!”

            Sehun’s arms were wrapped around Luhan in seconds. “I know, I know,” he soothed, “but please, Luhan. Getting worked up won’t help now. We have to get ready.” He removed himself gently and knelt by the couch. He pulled two backpacks out from under it and handed one to his boyfriend.

            Luhan took it with an angry huff. “I’m tired,” he sighed. “We were just settling down.”

            “And we’ll do that again,” Sehun replied. “But if we want a normal life, we have to get to a place where they can’t reach us.”

            “We’ll never have a normal life.”

            As Sehun’s annoyance spiked, there was a burst of wind. “Please, Luhan. At least work with me here,” he almost yelled.

            Nodding, Luhan looked to the window. “All right, all right. When are they getting here?”

            Sehun turned on the TV. “In a few hours.”

            “Then we have some time.” Luhan flopped down on the couch again and turned to the TV.

            “We should wait at the door,” Sehun suggested. He eyed the windows and door nervously, already afraid of what was to come. “We have to be ready to take off as soon as they get here.”

            A knock startled the two. It was not friendly; it was hurried and forceful.

            “Is anyone in here?” A gruff voice shouted. “We just want to ask a few questions.”

            Luhan got to his feet and shook his head to stop Sehun from going. He walked to the door, keeping his footsteps light. “A few questions?” he called.

            “Yes, sir. That’s all.”

            The young man looked through the peephole, and his heart skipped a beat. “If you are going to ask a few questions,” he said through the door, “then why are there policemen with guns?” He was surprised his voice was so steady.

            The gruff voice came again. “It’s just protocol, young man. It’s dangerous times. You’ve heard of the fire not too far from here, right?”

            Luhan refused to answer.

            “Well, we just want to protect ourselves and you. Now will you please open the door?”

            “They don’t know,” Sehun whispered a few steps away. “There’s no way for them to know.”

            “Go into the bedroom,” Luhan ordered, keeping his voice soft and low. Once Sehun was out of sight, he opened the door. “Sorry,” he said. “I did see the news. You can’t be too careful after what happened.”

            The policeman standing before him was a few inches taller and much wider than Luhan, giving him a more intimidating presence. His brown eyes wandered past the boy, looking at the layout of the apartment.

            “What do you want to know?” Luhan was uncomfortable with the silence.

            “Did you know any of the people involved with the arson?” The officer took out a pad and pen.

            Luhan shook his head.

            As the officer continued questioning, Sehun kept by the bedroom door, ready to act if anything happened. He pulled out his phone and looked up Kyungsoo’s number. _Do not come here,_ he texted. _There are policemen. They’re questioning Luhan right now._ In a few minutes, his phone gave a short buzz.

            _Are you okay?_ It was Kyungsoo.

            _Yeah, nothing happened yet. He’s trying to get rid of them. How much longer?”_

_Around 45 minutes,_ Kyungsoo replied. _If they’re not gone by then, we’ll wait._

            Some relief trickled inside Sehun. He was comforted by the fact his friends had his back. A laugh brought his attention back to the situation at hand.

            “What kind of question is that?” Luhan chuckled.

            “An honest one,” the officer replied. “We trust our citizens to answer honestly.”

            “No, I’m not an Unnatural.” Luhan put as much disgust as he could in that word. “Shouldn’t the government have some way of telling without asking that stupid question?”

            The officer shrugged. “We only have an archive of information to go off of.”

            “And trust. That’s not much to go off of these days though.” Luhan looked behind the leader. “Is that all? It’s really late, and I’m tired.” It was a lame excuse, but it was enough to have the police nod and leave.

            As the cars pulled out, the leader turned his buddy. “Are you sure they’ll turn up?”

            Nodding the other started driving away. “When their friends come back, we can get collect them in one fell swoop.”

            They pulled into a vacant driveway and turned off the lights. They looked just like a civilian car in the dark. Now all they had to do was wait.

            In the dark, the officer got on the radio. “Be ready,” he ordered. He took another look at the picture on the dashboard.

            In it, Luhan was laughing with Sehun while a paper crane darted between the two, fueled by the gift that labeled the Chinese boy unnatural.

            Sehun watched the cars disperse and came into the living room again. _They left,_ he texted to Kyungsoo. “You okay?” He put a comforting hand on Luhan’s shoulder.

            Laying his own hand on Sehun’s, Luhan nodded. “They only asked me questions,” he replied. “I’ll live.” He looked at the phone. “How much longer?”

            “Should be ten minutes, Kyungsoo says,” the other answered. “Why don’t we wait at the door?”

            For once, Luhan did not argue, still on edge with the police encounter.

            True to his word, Kyungsoo knocked on the door briskly ten minutes later. “Hello!” he greeted as the door opened. “Long time no see.”

            Sehun smiled his bright smile. “Same with you, Hyung.”

            Luhan smiled and hugged Kyungsoo. “I’ve missed you. Are Baekhyun and Chanyeol with you?” he asked as he pulled away.

            Kyungsoo nodded. “So is Jongin, my boyfriend.”

            Sehun frowned. “Is he another Unnatural?”

            Hesitantly, Kyungsoo shook his head. “He’s not, as far as I know. I’ve never seen him do something.”

            “Then why is he with us?” Luhan asked, eyes darkening.

            “Give him a chance,” Kyungsoo insisted. “He loves me, and I love him. There’s no way he’ll give us up.” He nodded to the exit. “Come on. We have to go.”

            “Are Chanyeol and Baekhyun okay?” Sehun asked as he shifted his backpack on his shoulders.

            Kyungsoo nodded.

            Down in the lobby of the apartment building, Sehun and Luhan were reunited with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

            “How are you?”

            “Are you okay?”

“Why’d you burn the place up?”

            All these questions were whispers in the public space, though there was no one else down there that early in the morning. Their little reunion was cut short, however, by screeching tires, flashing lights, and blaring sirens.

            To the boys’ horror, armored vehicles were racing into place, blocking off their way out, and military level police were spilling out. Orders filled the morning air, and guns of all kinds were cocked, ready to fire.

            Chanyeol flinched and stepped back in shock while Sehun tugged Luhan behind him.

            Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm and stepped in front, eyes wide with fear. “How did they find us?” he asked.

            Kyungsoo had no answer. He could only look on with shock and anger as the entrance was practically surrounded. “How _did_ they find us,” he said, gaze floating to Luhan and Sehun.

            “You think we had something to do with this?” Sehun gasped.

            Luhan snapped his fingers like he just remembered something. “The officer I was speaking to said they used an archive to find out who was an Unnatural. They must’ve found something about me.”

            “Then how did they know we were coming?” Sehun asked, looking over his shoulder.

            “Unnaturals tend to stick together,” Jongin announced. “They must’ve guessed these two were joining up with you guys.”

            Before any blames could fly, the whining of a megaphone being turned on rang through the air.

            “We have the building surrounded,” the officer shouted. “Please do not try to do anything stupid. We know you are all Unnaturals, and will open fire if any resistance is seen.”

            Kyungsoo tensed when the words “all Unnaturals” were spoken. His eyes flicked up to Jongin, and he wondered if the young man would bail on him.

            However, Jongin remained there, keeping Kyungsoo behind him.

            Around this time, the news agencies were gathering outside the perimeter, wanting to be the first to broadcast this engagement with TVs across the nation. Imagine how the ratings would soar.

            The island of Jeju was beautiful, and the many resorts there made it a good hiding place for Unnaturals.

            Putting their money together, Kris and Tao were able to book a small room at one of the cheapest hotels in order to hide until the whole witch hunt blew over.

            Kris was still uncertain, and they remained there since the treaty was signed.

            The morning started with little event. The two went through their routine of getting ready for the day.

            Kris cooked breakfast while Tao scrolled through his Twitter feed.

            “Hey,” he said, leaning from his chair. “Come look at this.”

            After Kris flipped the pancake, he dropped the spatula and came to look at the phone. As he read, his relaxed demeanor fell. “Turn on the TV,” he said.

            Tao shoved his phone into his pocket as he obeyed, turning to the news station.

            “What you see behind me is an engagement between police and Unnaturals. Sources tell us these are the same ones that burned the apartment building two nights ago. We are unable to determine if there are any hostages or if there are any more Unnaturals inside. Please stay tuned as this unfolds.”

            The camera drifts off the news anchor to the mass of policemen, zooming in for dramatic effect.

            Kris turned on his phone, going to check his own Twitter feed, when a flood of messages came in. He opened them and read them, dread sinking deeper and deeper.

            They were from Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, and Kyungsoo, and they all bared a similar theme. _We’re trapped. Please help!_

**This one was fun to right. I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for sticking with me as always. I will have the next one up in the near future. If I don’t, the guilt eats away at me…I can’t leave you all hanging. Funny note, I typed in armored vehicles as “armoured” vehicles, and Word told me it was wrong…I just thought that was funny. Anyway…Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the delay! I am happy this story is getting positive feedback. Thank you all, I cannot say that enough. Please enjoy. Here we go!**

By the time morning came along, the guests of the hotel remained in their rooms, afraid of the Unnaturals hurting them if they tried to escape. The fear was understandable, no one knew who was down there, but the six peoples responsible for the military stand-off were not going to kill without reason.

            As Luhan paced back and forth, the others had to dodge the flying objects whizzing around his head. This always happened when Luhan was nervous, as his mind needed something to ease the anxiety.

            As he ducked passed a name placard, Sehun tried to calm his boyfriend down. “They’ll come for us,” he promised. “They always do.”

            Luhan groaned as he turned back to the door. Did he just see them take a step forward? Just to be sure, he sent his mind out, found the nearest tree, and hurled it at the soldiers who were brave enough to approach.

            Crying out in surprise, several men opened fire, desperately wanting the stand-off to end.

            The bullets never reached their mark, as Luhan just stopped them and let them drop. “Where are they?” he muttered to himself, wanting out of the situation. “Kyungsoo,” he called. “Can you do something about them?”

            Kyungsoo knew they all wanted him to blast the enemy away with some massive earthquake, but that would endanger the lives of everyone in the hotel and surrounding area. He was also concerned with fatigue, as it took tremendous energy to move the earth around him. Shaking his head, he sighed. “It would be too much for me to handle…”

            Jongin kept his eyes on the people outside. “What if I try and talk to them?” he asked after some time. “I’m not an Unnatural…maybe they’ll listen to me.” He got up.

            Kyungsoo clutched the other’s arm and gazed up at him. “Don’t,” he warned. “They won’t care you’re a Natural. You’re associated with us now…you might as well be one of us.” He swallowed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

            Jongin was silent, slightly shocked by this statement. It dawned on him that his normal life was over; he was dating someone who was wanted by the government. He and Kyungsoo would be running the rest of their lives. There was an annoying little voice in his mind at this moment.

            “Leave him,” it said. “He’ll cost you everything. Do not throw away everything your parents sacrificed for you.”

            Jongin fought back. “That would be wrong,” he thought.

            His inner voice groaned in frustration. “You and your stupid moral compass!”

            As Jongin wrestled with himself, Kyungsoo walked towards the doors, dark eyes trained right in front of him. He watched as the army before him shuffled a bit on their feet, unsure of what to do. Taking a deep breath, the earth mover lived up to his name. He concentrated and shifted the ground beneath their feet.

            Soldiers shouted in surprise as they were pushed more than ten feet away. It was not enough to kill anyone, but it certainly left many people shook.

            “What are you doing?” Luhan cried, rushing up to Kyungsoo and pulling him away from the door. “What did you do that for?”

            Kyungsoo’s eyes never left their target.

            “Look at me,” Luhan demanded. “Why did you do that?” His voice was stern, as the act put their lives on the line. He was sure the soldiers would open fire at any moment.

            Kyungsoo wobbled slightly as he had weakened himself when he forced the troops back. For him, ten feet was impressive.

            The wind whipped around him as Sehun joined the three. “What was that for?” he hissed. “They could kill us.”

            Kyungsoo shook his head. “They need a reason,” he almost whispered.

            Scoffing, Luhan gestured to the outside world. “That was their reason!”

            As the three of them were arguing, Jongin looked out the window himself. “Guys,” he called, “they aren’t coming any closer…” He squinted, trying to get a clearer view. “Actually, I don’t think they’re moving at all.”

            That last statement caught the other’s attention, and they turned to look outside.

            Sure enough, the soldiers were stock still, and they did not even blink, their guns not wavering. Some of them were frozen mid-step.

            Luhan’s wandered to the door handle. He was ready to open it and step outside to see what was going on. Then again, he already knew.

            “You’re really going outside?”

            Heads turned to the stairs where the voice was.

            There was Tao, a weak smile playing on his lips. “We don’t have much time,” he explained. “I don’t know how long I can keep this up.” He could stop flowers from falling, and loved to do that in Japan when the cherry trees bloomed, but heavy objects like people and cars were a challenge for the Chinese man.

            “Then let’s get a move on,” Kris grumbled, pushing past his friend. “We have to get going, but I can’t carry all of you. We’ll have to do trips…that is, if Tao can hold them long enough.” He joined the other Unnaturals by the door. “We’ll have to make this fast. I have a car in a parking lot a few blocks aw-” He stopped practically mid-step like the soldiers before turning to Jongin. “And who is this?” Growling and not waiting for an answer, he took an aggressive step forward. “No big deal,” he huffed. “I guess I can pick him up, take him to the top of a skyscraper, and drop him.”

            Jongin flinched at the angry tone, and he was not entirely sure Kris was joking.

            Kyungsoo laid a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he stepped in front. “He’s my boyfriend,” he said. “Leave him alone. And before you ask, he’s a Natural.”

            Tao groaned from the stairs. “Are you kidding me, Kyungsoo? You roped a Natural into this? What if he turns on us? What if he helps the authorities?”

            Kris nodded. “I hear we have a good price on our heads.”

            As soon as he said that, Tao cried out as his concentration snapped.

            The soldiers started moving again, confused when they checked their watches. They had a gap of memory in their heads, and it only made them more scared. The order to advance was given out, and soon marching boots echoed down the street as they made a steady approach.

            Tao sucked in a huge breath and started again, freezing time as Kris grabbed Luhan. “I’ll be right back,” he shouted as he shot off through the door and into the sky.

            As Jongin gawked at the sight, Kyungsoo got ready to cause a small earthquake to buy more time.

            It took Kris thirty seconds to drop Luhan off on the roof of a store and head back. He had to be ready to land at any second because he had no idea when Tao’s concentration would snap again. Because of this, he moved as fast as he could.

            “Get Jongin next,” Sehun hissed. “He can’t defend himself if he’s attacked.”

            Jongin was shocked when the Unnatural said this; he was so shocked that he could not find the words to protest as he was picked up and rushed out the door. He looked down as the street streaked by him, like a plane taking off. The next thing he knew, he was next to Luhan on top of a store.

            Luhan was slightly surprised to see Jongin here. “Kris!” he yelled. “Can you get Sehun next? Please?”

            Nodding, Kris hurried off. He would have to be quick about it. All of a sudden, he could see the slightest hint of movement in the leaves as a breeze passed. In a flash, he flew to the land, getting on his feet as the crowds started moving again, some confused while others just continuing. Cursing, Kris dashed over to the block where the stand-off was going on. “Come on, Tao,” he muttered under his breath. “You can do this…”

            In the hotel, Sehun had to help Tao onto a sofa. “It’s okay,” he said. “Not too long now. Just a little longer.”

            Nodding, Tao let out a shaky breath and shut his eyes.

            Although it took a few tries, but the time did stop.

            Kris saw his chance and flew into the hotel. He could have walked, but it would take more time. “Sehun,” he gasped, stumbling in. “You’re next.”

            Sehun looked to Kris and then Tao. “Is he going to be fine?”

            “Yes, yes, he’ll be fine,” Kris insisted, waving Sehun over. “Let’s go.”

            Before they could take off, the concentration broke again, and the soldiers resumed marching forward.

            Tao was sweating by now, panting as he fought to reign in his ability. “I’ve never done this this many times before,” he gasped. “It’s hard to isolate all of you at once.”

            Thinking quickly, Kyungsoo grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dabbed the perspiration away. With a huge effort, he looked to the oncoming threat and threw his hand up.

            Huge rocky spikes burst from the ground, spearing some unfortunate soldiers while flipping the armored cars over. The effort was almost too much, and Kyungsoo collapsed against the sofa.

            “I have an idea,” he panted. “Stop isolating me and the ones already out. It’ll take some stress off you, right?”

            Tao only nodded.

            “Then do it.” Kyungsoo leaned against the couch, ready to go into the time freeze.

            Wasting no time, Tao shot out his ability, knowing full well that it would probably be the last. He was spent mentally from all of the time bending.

            Kris was gone before anyone could blink. He dropped his cargo off and turned back for the last two. Arriving back again, it took extra effort to pull Kyungsoo out of the time freeze. “Come on,” he groaned. “I’ll get you back to your useless boyfriend.” Part of him was happy Kyungsoo was not able to hear him completely, as part of him was still in the time freeze.

            Once Kyungsoo was pulled out, he was able to move again. Eyes wandering everywhere, he was a bit discombobulated, and Kris picking him up and flying did nothing to help.

            As Jongin saw Kris land with Kyungsoo in hand, he ran forward and took the confused man, hugging him.

            There was just one more person to get, and Kris rushed off to complete his mission. As he landed in the hospital, he found Tao struggling to get up. “Let’s go,” he whispered, reaching out for Kris.

            Taking his friend’s hand, Kris picked him up bridal style and flew out. The people were starting to move again as Tao’s concentration struggled.

            When they landed, the group wasted no time scrambling down, Kyungsoo having the earth reach up and give them a safe landing.

            Realizing they were relatively safe, Tao let his concentration go, almost recoiling from the snap. “We’re safe,” he panted. “We’re safe.”

**So this chapter was fun to write. I hope you enjoy this one, and I am sorry for the late update. Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed. More to come. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I had school and then a writer’s block. I know they are lame excuses, but please understand. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Here we go!**

As Kris laid Tao on the sofa of the Marriott, Baekhyun kept a watchful eye on the TV on the wall. He was looking for when news of the stand-off would air. He was, thinking of how quickly the burning incident aired, surprised to see very little on the stand-off. “Why haven’t they covered it yet?” he asked Chanyeol quietly.

            Chanyeol was watching the people coming in and out of the hotel as well as the employees working the front desk. “Panic…that’s what I think. Image as well. How would it look if the Korean army let a few Unnaturals go?” He kept watching for signs of suspicion; as soon as he saw one, he would alert his friends.

            Luhan, Sehun, and Kris crowded around Tao, making sure he was okay and safe.

            Luhan had to keep his mind quiet, just like Sehun, otherwise things would start moving on their own.

            Jongin leaned on Kyungsoo wearily. “How are you doing?”

            Kyungsoo glanced at the other. “Worry about Tao,” he replied. “I’m fine.” He did not mean to sound snappy, and immediately apologized.

            Jongin shook his head. “It’s all right. We’re all under stress. What happens now?”

            “They haven’t aired the incident yet, but we have to be careful. For now, we just need to gather the others.”

            Jongin’s eyes widened with surprise.

            “What?” Kyungsoo asked.

            “I just didn’t think there were more of you,” Jongin replied. “I guess you never told me about your friends for a good reason.” He could not shake the feeling of people watching them. Every security camera in place was suddenly an eye, and Jongin never thought like that before. He used to pass under them without a second thought, but now he had to wonder just who was on the other end watching the feed.

This feeling only brought on a pang of sympathy for the Unnaturals he was with.

Sehun looked to Kris. “Who do you have?”

Kris was stroking Tao’s hair comfortingly. He did not even have to look. “Yixing,” he replied. “Tao has Junmyeon.”

Tao had long since passed out. Now his chest went up and down gently as he slept. He deserved it.

Kris reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. Tossing it to Sehun, he told the younger one to find out where the next pair was located. “I’ll be right back,” he said softly as he went to the front desk.

“They’re in…China,” the maknae replied after he wrestled the small piece of paper out. “Beijing, to be more precise.”

“That’s smart,” Chanyeol noted. “There’s so many people there, it’s easy to get lost.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Talk louder. I’m sure the army wants to get in on this conversation as well.” His death glare passed over the group. “You have to keep it down. You never know who’s listening.”

Sehun, worried by this statement, unconsciously caused a light breeze to pass through the lobby. He looked at the people working the front desk.

Kris finally came back, holding several key cards in his hand. “Here. We’ll be fine here for now.” He knelt by the couch where Tao was sleeping. “Hey, come on. Wake up.”

Tao opened his eyes slowly. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. We just want to get you a proper bed.” Kris held up his key card. “We’re going to stay here for a bit. Can you walk?”

“Yeah,” Tao sighed, sitting up. He felt better, but was still somewhat unsteady on his feet. He hoped he would come across as drunk. “How is everybody?” he asked his friends.

“Fine,” Chanyeol replied.

“How are you holding up?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Tao said, grateful everything was relatively peaceful. He leaned on Kris as they filed into the elevator. “How long will we stay here?”

“Until we can find a way to the others,” Kris said quietly as the elevator doors opened.

“Mr. President.”

The Korean president looked up from his writing. Once he saw who it was, he ordered the other people to leave.

“Tell your security to wait outside as well,” the man ordered.

“What?”

“If I wanted to kill you, there is nothing they could do.” The man sat down calmly. “I am here to discuss the hotel situation…the stand-off.”

The president relaxed. “What about it?”

“How could six Unnaturals escape from an entire SWAT team? How hard were your men trying?”

Sensing the mocking tone, the president straightened, ready to defend himself. “They were unaware of the nature of their abilities,” he explained. “They were dealing with four until another two entered the scene. It was then when the whole thing went bad.”

The man nodded. “I am willing to take over this hunt. My organization is made to handle times like these. The Unnaturals are a danger to this society, and we are going to eliminate them. All I need is your permission to start pursuing these fugitives.”

“I am sure my military can handle it.”

Laughing, the man said, “like they handled that stand-off?”

The president sighed. “I will consider you as a viable option. Until then, please refrain from releasing any information to the public. If you want, you can release them to the people of your organization if it will help. I will contact you when we need your help.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.” The man stood and held out his hand.

Taking his hand, the president said, “thank you, Mr…?”

“Just call me Mr. Crow.”

 

**So this chapter is short. I am sorry for that. My writer’s block is bad for this story. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**

**P.S: Thank you, screaminghowls, for notifying me on the error. I’m sorry about that. I hope this helped.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers! I am back with another chapter! Thank you for all the kudos and positive feedback! I am really sorry about the delay! Tests, no Wi-Fi on vacation, and lack of ideas got in the way! But that’s no excuse! Here’s the next chapter to make up for that lost time. I hope you all enjoy it! Here we go!**  
  


The door burst open as Junmyeon rushed in. “Pack your bags, Yixing,” he ordered. “We’re leaving.”

             “Why?” Yixing asked, sitting up from the bed. “Have we been found?”

             Junmyeon shook his head. “Our friends have though.” He shuffled around and threw necessitates in the bag haphazardly. “We have to meet them halfway.

             Yixing was still groggery as he got up and shuffled to the bathroom.

             Not having time for grogginess, Junmyeon summoned a ball of water and chucked it right at his friend.

             Gasping from the shock of ice water hitting him, Yixing jumped and was forced into full consciousness. “All right, all right!” he cried as he hustled.

             They dodged around each other as they looked for their packs. They soon found them and ran to the car.

             Yixing sat in the passenger’s seat as he asked, “Where are we going to meet them?”

             Junmyeon shrugged. “Somewhere on the coast. They’ll have to leave Korea by boat.”

             “But the military is looking for them,” Yixing protested. “They’ll have to get passed security.”

             Junmyeon nodded as the pulled away from the apartment. They’ll have to think of something,” he said. “We can’t do anything right now.”

             Yixing swallowed down his worries and waited for the sun to rise as Junmyeon drove.

             Kyungsoo woke to the sound of heavy cars pulling up to the hotel. “Shit,” he murmured, unconsciously sending tremor through the floor. “Jongin, get up,” he urged, punching the body next to him.

             Jongin jolted awake as he felt Kyungsoo’s fist connect with his arm. He saw the flashing lights outside the window and scrambled out of bed.

             Kris felt the floor shake and awoke, knowing Kyungsoo only used his gift when threatened. He muttered a bunch of swear words as he got dressed and prepared to rally the troops.

             Luhan and Sehun were already outside, banging on Kris’ door.

             Jongin and Kyungsoo joined them.

             Kris and Tao came out, reassuring the others that they knew what was going on, and that they saw the flashing lights and knew they had to get out of the hotel.

             Tao was already trying to stall the soldiers by slowing down time for them, making the surrounding world move in slow motion. He could not hold it for very long, and his concentration snapped. “Shit,” he almost yelled.

             Kris looked to his friend. “What’s wrong? I thought you were healed.”

             “So did I,” Tao insisted.

             Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still sleeping, unaware of what was going on.

             With no other option, Kyungsoo uprooted the door and ran in, Luhan close behind.

             The telepath could hear the soldiers getting closer. He forced Chanyeol out of the bed and dropped him on the ground. “Get up!” he cried. “And get Baekhyun up too!” He saw the first soldier rush up the stairs, gun ready to fire. The telepath raised his hand and threw the man back down.

             The gun clattered on the ground before flying into Luhan’s hands.

             Kyungsoo ran passed Luhan and sent the ground up to block the stairs.

             Chanyeol melted the elevator doors shut as Baekhyun blinded the soldiers outside with a burst of light.

             “Everyone ready?” Kris asked quickly as they reconvened. “The only way down is the stairs,” he groaned, “so we’ll have to be quick. Kyungsoo, you’ll have to get rid of the blockade.”

             “Too late!” Kyungsoo cried as he heard the battering ram break down the obstacle and storm forward.

             Kris ran forward. “Then let’s go!”

             The group ran forward towards the small army as the bullets started flying.

             Tao did his part through the first wave by slowing the bullets, knocking out of the way then releasing them behind them.

             Kyungsoo forced the ground up while Luhan forced others off their feet. They had to force their way to the exit.

             Chanyeol kept Baekhyun behind him as he sent up a fire wall that stopped the bullets that flew at him. He kept pushing towards the exit, not caring about the damage.

             Baekhyun wanted to help, but bringing the light into the hotel lobby would blind everyone including his friends. He grabbed a forgotten pistol and kept Chanyeol’s back covered, hoping he would not have to shoot anyone. In fact, he did not know how to shoot a gun, and he was sure he would fail to hit anything even if he worked up the courage to.

             Chanyeol managed to stop the onslaught of bullets coming at them as they headed further down the stairs.

             Kyungsoo ran forward through a space in the flames and slammed his influence into the ground, shaking more soldiers off the stairs and clearing more of a path.

             Jongin hung close by, clutching a military grade rifle like it was his life line. It was the least he could do, as he sent a few men down from his shaky firing. It was not like the movies.

             Kris relied on his fists, wrestling soldiers to the ground, delivering a volley of punches, then leaving the dazed man to the others.

             Chanyeol tried to shut his ears from the screams of soldiers caught in his fire. It pained him to kill, but he had Baekhyun and friends to protect.

             As the light outside began to fade, more soldiers left into the fray.

             Mr. Crow stood with the general back at HQ and watched the chaos unfold through body cameras. “Do something to block the inevitable press trucks,” he ordered. “We don’t want their images out yet.”

             “Why not?” the general asked, still slightly salty about having to take orders from this suave civilian. “Do we need more people to die at the hands of the monsters?”

             “My plan will work,” Mr. Crow replied instantly, “but in order for it to do so, I need full cooperation.” He turned to his temporary colleague and smiled. “I will not have anyone mess it up. We must be patient.”

             As dying soldiers screamed over the monitors, the general asked just how many men he would have to sacrifice in order for the plan to work.

             “As much as it takes,” Mr. Crow answered.

             Gale force winds ripped through the blockade outside, blowing soldiers several feet away and ripping branches off trees. Sehun kept trying to reign in his power to direct it towards something more damaging.

             Kyungsoo kept tipping the ground up from under the soldiers’ feet and burying others as he and the others got through the exit.

             “Should we scatter?” Baekhyun shouted over the wind as he saw the number of soldiers outside.

             Kris shook his head as he shot a few careless soldiers. “We can’t afford to separate.”

             Tao was having more fun than he should, slowing down an enemy, getting his punches and kicks in, then returning the time flow to normal. There was something satisfying about watching his enemy just collapse after his attacks.

             Jongin grabbed another gun and elbowed the owner in the face, not caring how much it hurt him. He only wanted to get out safely with everyone. He failed to see the soldier a few feet to the right. He turned a second too late.

             The bullets flew straight and true at their target.

             Tao noticed and tried to slow time, but he could not summon enough energy to stop them.

             Kyungsoo screamed his boyfriend’s name as he stomped on the ground, sending another tremor into the ground. He watched with hope as a slab of pavement sprung up and stopped a few bullets, but it was not fast enough to stop the first bullets. “Fuck,” he gasped as he, in desperation, sprinted towards Jongin. Maybe he could knock Jongin out of the way. It was the desperation clouding his judgement.

             Jongin shut his eyes as if not seeing the bullets would stop them.

             The few people who heard the crack turned to see Jongin stumble away as the bullets hit the building behind where he was standing a few seconds ago.

             Jongin, in his shock, fell on his hands and knees, not believing he was alive. He sucked in a stunned breath as he looked back. He heard another gunshot and jerked in surprise, disappearing in a puff of smoke, reappearing with a whip-cracking sound a few feet somewhere else.

             Kyungsoo was shocked, almost forgetting what was going on around him.

             “Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun grabbed his friend and pushed him down on the ground just as a bullet made its home in his stomach. He was screaming in pain as he hit the ground.

             Kris swore as he whipped around to see Baekhyun on the ground.

             From his seat in front of the screen, Mr. Crow nodded in amusement. “I didn’t think your soldiers would actually hit one of them,” he laughed. “Feel free to grab him.”

             The general pressed his Bluetooth closer in excitement. “Someone grab that Unnatural!”

             The soldiers moved to obey, closing in on the boy on the ground. They kept advancing before a column of fire engulfed them. The last thing they heard, apart from their own agonized cries, was Chanyeol’s scream of fury.

             It was filled with rage and disbelief, and it added fuel to the fire, now so intense that it started taking on a blue tint.

             The fire summoner started pushing the walls out towards the enemies, hoping to watch them all burn. As he held Baekhyun in his arms, he hoped the soldiers either burned to death or died of smoke inhalation.

             As the soldiers scattered, the Unnaturals watched in awe as hot air whipped their face.

             “We have to run,” Kris finally cried. “Now’s our chance!” He tried calling to Chanyeol, but he could not stand the heat of the flames. He could not get close to the Unnatural.

             Baekhyun, through his whimpers of pain, clutched at Chanyeol. “Babe,” he gasped. “You did it, you did it.”

             Chanyeol’s fury was still evident on his face, but his eyes fell towards Baekhyun, soft with concern.

             “We-we have to go. So please, calm do-down.”

             The fire waned, the walls falling back down to short little flames.

             Chanyeol looked out at what he did as people were scrambling out of the hotel in panicked tears. He looked at the melted cars and caught whiff of charred human flesh.

             Luhan came forward and Baekhyun up as his power bore some of the weight. What alarmed the telepath was the amount of blood Baekhyun had already lost. “We need Yixing,” he informed Kris.

             “Carry him,” Kris ordered as he started running away from the disaster.

             The others followed, not caring about the soldiers. They had to get to Yixing quickly.

             Baekhyun felt the pain get worse as he was carried. He looked back towards the hotel as Luhan carried him and saw the soldiers getting ready to pursue them. An anger overwhelmed him as he channeled his pain into a final display of defiance; if he was going to die, he wanted to die helping Chanyeol. “Don’t look back,” he warned Luhan softly.

             Luhan understood. “Don’t look back, guys!” he yelled at the others.

             With a final scream, Baekhyun unleashed his pent-up energy.

             Above the hotel, a small sphere of light appeared, hovering for a few seconds before bursting, blinding light cascading over the chaotic scene. The people below all screamed as their eyes were rendered useless. Soldiers and civilians alike groped into the darkness as they tried to feel their way around.

             With that, Baekhyun fell limp, succumbing to the call of unconsciousness.

             Kris grabbed Baekhyun and ordered Luhan to call Yixing. “I can get him there faster. They’ll meet me at the coast.”

             Chanyeol ran forward. “Do not drop him, Kris, or I’ll burn you alive!”

Kris nodded deftly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He took off, clutching Baekhyun like a newborn baby. He had to get to China and fast.

             Luhan dialed Yixing and waited for him to pick up.

             “We’re on our way,” Yixing said when he picked up the phone. “We’ll be there waiting for you.”

             “We need you right urgently,” Luhan almost yelled back. “Baekhyun’s been shot, and we need you to meet us half way. Kris is coming to you guys. You have to meet him on the China coast!”

             Yixing was silent for a moment as he let the information sink in. “Thank you, Luhan,” he replied shakily. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.” He hung up and turned to Junmyeon. “You have to get to the beach faster,” he urged.

             Junmyeon looked confused. “What happened?”

             “Baekhyun’s been shot,” Yixing replied quickly. “He can’t be moved too much or he’ll bleed out.”

             Swearing, Junmyeon hit the gas pedal and sped up. “We’ll be there, Baekhyun,” he whispered intently. “Please hold on.”

             Yixing jerked back into his seat.

             Kris laid Baekhyun down on the rocks and propped up his head on his legs. He was never one to be comforting, but he tried his best as he stroked Baekhyun’s face comfortingly. “Yixing’s coming,” he said to the air. “He’ll come and heal you right up. Then we’ll round up the last two and leave.” Taking some seawater, he splashed some on the light bringer’s face. “You can’t fall asleep just yet,” he laughed as Baekhyun spluttered awake. “You have to hang on for Yixing and Chanyeol.”

             Baekhyun kept himself still as waves of pain started rippling from his stomach. He did not scream; that would bring attention to the pair. Instead, he resorted to crying softly as the early morning sun rose in the sky.

**So that was my next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and, once again, I’m sorry for the long wait. Please let me know what you thought! Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, dear readers! I apologize for the long wait. I have been struggling a bit lately, and experiencing writer’s block. Please forgive me. Anyway, please enjoy this addition to Hunted Because of Who we Are! Here we go!**

**Warning: This contains a scene of getting a bullet out. I don’t know if you’re squeamish, but if you are, you can skip this. I’ll let you know when that is done.**

             The sun was above the horizon by the time Yixing and Joonmyeon arrived at the beach.

             Yixing leapt out of the car as fast as he could, scurrying down the cold dunes. “Kris!”

             Said man looked up and, upon seeing Yixing running over, breathed a sigh of relief. “Baekhyun,” he breathed. “Look. It’s Yixing. He’s here. You’ll be okay.”

             Baekhyun, having been fighting pain and the urge to fall back unconscious, was sweating as this point, breath shallow and body weak. He had barely enough energy to crack his eyes open and offer a weak smile as a greeting. “Yixing,” he whispered.

             The healer smiled. “Hey,” he replied, voice soft and caring. “What happened to you?”

             “An idiot shot me,” rasped Baekhyun.

             Yixing lifted his friend’s shirt and sucked in a breath when he saw the wound.

             The skin is ragged, the flesh glistening from the small trickle of blood.

             Yixing pushed Baekhyun up gently, looking for something. “No exit wound,” he muttered. “That’s good.” Setting his friend back down, he looked to Joonmyeon. “We need to get the bullet out before I heal him,” he informed. “I don’t want to seal that thing up.”

             Joonmyeon ran back to the car to get the first aid kit.

             Baekhyun’s breath was getting more and more shallow; he was getting tired of fighting.

             Joonmeyon was back with the kit and threw some water on Baekhyun’s face. “Come on,” he urged. He handed the kit to Yixing. “Here.”

             Thanking Joonmyeon, Yixing took the tweezers and went for the bullet. When he felt it, he looked to Kris. “Hold Baekhyun’s hand. This’ll hurt,” he warned.

             Kris obeyed and gripped the other’s hand. “It’s okay,” he cooed. “It’ll be over soon.”

**\----------------------------------------------------Surgery scene starts here-----------------------------------------**

             Baekhyun could only whimper until he felt the most terrible pain right in his stomach. It was as if he was being shot all over again, and he screamed. He started twisting, trying to get away, but that only made the pain worse.

             Yixing nearly stopped when Baekhyun reacted, but he could not leave the metal in there. Things were going to get worse before it would get better. “Kris, please hold him down!” he yelled over the light wielder. As the body stilled, he tried again. He had to get a grip on the bullet, and that was proving hard, thanks to all that blood.

             Joonmyeon watched in horror as new blood started welling up.

             Yixing finally got the tweezers around the bullet and started to pull it out.

             Baekhyun cried again as he felt the bullet moving. “Stop!” he screamed. “Stop! Yixing, you’re killing me!” Just as he said that, the pain lessened, and he sagged back down on the ground, panting.

**\-------------------------------------------The surgery scene is done!------------------------------------------------**

             Yixing held up the bloody piece of metal with a small sense of pride. He quickly calmed his nerves and focused his energy. He channeled it through his hands and to Baekhyun’s body. The healer kept his eyes closed as he offered more of his energy to his friend.

             The skin knit itself up, the new blood returned to Baekhyun’s body. The only thing left was the hole in Baekhyun’s shirt.

             The light wielder felt the pain vanish, and he could finally breathe again, taking deep and frantic breaths. He looked up at Yixing and smiled. “Thank you,” he gasped. “Thank you.”

             Joonmyeon offered Baekhyun a bottle of water. “Drink.”

             Baekhyun did so gratefully. He was sweating again, feeling sleepy now that his battle was done. He was hoisted up and brought to the back of Joonmyeon’s car and told to sleep. He did so without being told twice.

             Yixing stayed on his knees, focusing on getting rid of the dizziness. “He’ll be okay,” he said to Kris. “I did my best.”

             Kris rubbed Yixing’s back. “You did more than your best. Thank you. Chanyeol will want to thank you when he comes.”

             “Are the others okay?” Yixing asked at the mention of Chanyeol.

             Kris nodded. “They’re all okay. Banged and bruised, but okay. Baekhyun was the only one seriously injured.” He looked out to the sea. “Stay here. I have to figure out how to get the others here.” He stood and took off, heading for the clouds to avoid curious eyes. His mind raced as he glided towards South Korea.

             It would be difficult to smuggle eight Unnaturals passed international borders, especially since the recent…interactions with the authorities. There was the option of Kris flying them individually, but that would drain him quickly, and there could be others.

             Kris settled on discussing it when he got there. He landed in an alleyway not too far from the ocean where the others would meet him. The last thing he needed was people seeing him.

             Kyungsoo was the first to spot Kris.

             Chanyeol was the first to reach Kris. “How is Baekhyun?” he asked quickly. “Is he okay? He made it, right? There was no problem? He’s with Yixing now, right?” The air around him was shimmering slightly from the heat he was giving off.

             “He’s fine,” Kris reassured. “You can hug him once you’ve cooled down, but Yixing took care of him.”

             “How are we getting across?” Luhan asked as the others joined Chanyeol and Kris. “The government is after us, so there’s no way to just cross over.”

             As if the ocean had the answer, Sehun stared at the sea beyond the docks, contemplating the solution.

             “What to do…” Jongin mused.

             “Can’t you, like, teleport now?” Tao asked, tapping on his friend’s shoulder.

             Jongin’s eyes were wide with apprehension. “I-I guess, but I couldn’t control it.”

             Tao rolled his eyes. “We just need to startle you.”

             The ground rumbled as Kyungsoo stepped between the two. “There’s no guarantee he can control where we’ll end up. Think, Tao. I know we all want to leave, but we have to keep together.”

             Kris nodded. “He’s right. Getting spread out across the globe is the last thing we want.” He reached into his pocket to count how much cash he had on him. “How much money do we have? Maybe we can bribe the border guards.”

             The others started counting their pocket change.

             Sehun ran up to the group, an excited gleam in his eyes. “I got an idea!” he shouted maybe a bit too loudly. “Does anybody know how to work a sailboat?”

             The group was silent.

             Sehun frowned. “No one?”

             Luhan caught on to the idea. “It’s worth a shot,” he quipped as he headed for the dock. “We’ll learn as we go along.”

             They all headed down to the shoreline, eager to try and make for China. Five minutes later, they were about 20 feet away from the dock.

             “Aren’t we supposed to move the sail to catch the wind?” Luhan asked.

             “How do you even move the sails?” Kyungsoo asked, pushing around the mast.

             “Does the steering wheel actually work on this thing?” asked Jongin. “Why does it need a steering wheel if the wind is doing the steering?”

             Sehun’s worry was kicking up quite a breeze. “We need to hurry before the owner realizes his boat is gone.”

             “Can someone help me with getting the sails out?” Kris yelled.

             The sails were finally unfurled, and they were lucky there were no real violent gusts to start blowing them somewhere they did not want to go.

             Kyungsoo finally got the sails to turn. “Okay, Sehun!” he called. “You’re up!”

             Sehun focused his energy into the skies and started whipping up the wind. He sent gusts of wind into the sails, and the boat started to move towards China’s shores. He could hear his friends cheering as he worked, careful not to churn up the sea.

             Chanyeol kept looking in the direction they were heading, thinking about Baekhyun. _I’m coming,_ he thought. _Hang in there, Baekhyun, and I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you._

             As Yixing sat with Baekhyun, Joonmyeon kept an eye out for the group. He had binoculars with him and would take a peek every now and then. The text he got from Kris was confusing, but he shrugged it off and did as he was told.

             In the distance, behind the three men, storm clouds started to form.

             Yixing felt the wind kick up and looked out the back window of the car. “Joonmyeon,” he called as he ran up to the other.

             “I know,” replied Joonmyeon. “I see it.” He looked up at the storm clouds and watched as lightning danced between the darkness. “He’s looking for us.”

**So that was that! I hope you all like this chapter. Once again, I’m sorry for the late update. I thank everyone who is reading this and sticking with the story. It really means a lot. I’ll try and update sooner…Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	8. A/N: Big Important Question!

Hello, everyone! I want to take the opportunity to say that I thank everyone who read and supported my story! This is my most popular one, and I hope I delivered!

Now here is the big question:

 

Should I start writing explicit smut?

 

I've been really cautious about that stuff, mostly because it's a touchy subject, and I don't want potential employers finding it. However, I've tried writing a bit, and I found it very fun!

 

Please tell me what you think, your opinions, and whether or not I should write smut. This will be extremely helpful in my decision making process!

 

Thank you so, so, so, much, every single one of you!


End file.
